Twilight's Adventures in Mushroom Kingdom
by EruptingGreenBurst7
Summary: Twilight wake up with a book with a mushroom on the front of the cover, so she travel all-over Equestria to meet Princess Celestia about it. Next time,you know Twilight and someone else is teleport to a different world.


On the time, that Twilight wake up, she found herself with a book about a mushroom kingdom, but she did not know where it came from. Twilight scratch her head and she wake up Spike. She said do you know where I got this book. Spike said that didn't you went to the bookstore and get the book because you were interesting in it. No, Twilight said I would have remember that then. Spike said that strange then, where did you get the book. Twilight said didn't you listen to me Spike. Spike said but Twilight, why not to Princess Celestia to figure out the book. Twilight said Spike let pack our bag to go to Canterlot. Twilight said I will fly you there Spike. Spike said on the second thought, I will can the train to Canterlot. Twilight said I know my flying bad, but if you are going on the train then let go to the Crystal Empire to see Cadence. Spike said ok and he said I got the bag ready. Twilight said that great then she teleport themselves and the bags to the train station when they saw Apple Jack. Apple Jack said howdy Twilight and Spike. She said where are you headed Twilight. Twilight answered I am going to Canterlot and Crystal Empire. Apple Jack said that you be careful now and see you later Twilight. Twilight said to Spike are you ready to go on the train Spike. Spike said yes Twilight. Train arrived at the train station. Twilight and Spike got their ticket ready and they went to the train on second class seat. Few minutes later, the stallion came for the ticket. Spike gave the train ticket to Twilight then she gave the tickets to the ticket collector stallion. The ticket collector stallion said thank you to Princess Twilight and he said have a good day princess. The ticket collector walk away to get the other train tickets. Several hours passed, when Twilight and Spike arrive at Crystal Empire, They were attacked by a mob of ponies trying to lift up Spike and they were Spike the brave and glorious over and over again. Twilight use her magic on the crowd to get off from them and soon enough, they went away going their own business. Spike said Twilight what did you do to them. Twilight said that no worry Spike, I just change their mind for little bit, so in few minutes they will be back into their mind. Spike said be careful using your magic, it harm somepony. Twilight said you worry too much, now let go Spike. Spike said ok. As they walk forward, they see Sunburst. Sunburst said Princess Twilight what are doing here. Twilight said you don't need to say princess. Sunburst said but I need to, to honor you and rest of the princesses. Twilight said I guess that fine. Twilight answered I'm here to Cadence and my big brother. Sunburst said good luck Twilight and now I have babysit Flurry Heart, so bye for now, I hope to see you again. Twilight said Sunburst. Sunburst said yes. Twilight said why not visit my home and I will invite Starlight there. Sunburst said I do not know maybe another time. Twilight said why not, no worry it will be casual and nothing bad to happen. Sunburst hold his breath and then he slowly said yes I will. Twilight said that great, we will have it after my adventure, so you have a lot of time think about it. Twilight and Spike said goodbye Sunburst. After fifteen minutes passed, Twilight and Spike arrive at the entrance of the Crystal castle. They saw at the entrance was Flash Sentry and rest of the guard except for one inside the castle including Shining Armor. Flash Sentry and Crystal Ponies Army bow to Princess Twilight and to Spike the brave and glorious. Twilight said you don't need to do that. Twilight continue to say so Flash do you want to join my adventure as she blush. Flash Sentry said you should ask Cadence and your big brother and isn't my call to do so. Twilight said can lead us to my big brother and Cadence. Flash Sentry said I could, but I do not know if I should do that, but since you are princess I shall do that with my honor and my life. Several minutes passed, Flash Sentry, Twilight, and Spike enter to the throne room to meet Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. Princess Cadence said hello Twilight what doing here and how are you doing while Shining Armor said Twily. Twilight said I came to visit and can I borrow Flash Sentry any time I want. Princess Cadence said sure you can, but make sure he fine. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor said how you been. Twilight said I been fine why. They said we just wonder bit, so no worry there. Princess Cadence said as for Flash Sentry, we will put in a fill in pony for your job, so when you come back, you just back to work Flash Sentry. Flash Sentry said thank you, but I do not know what to say. Shining Armor said that you don't need to say nothing just keep my little Twily safe from harm. Twilight said I can care myself you know. Shining Armor said I know that, but it is handy to have to help. Flash Sentry said I will, so no need to worry I think while Twilight said Flash, we both will protect each other. Twilight said that let make a pinkie promise Flash. Flash Sentry said what that. Twilight said follow what I says. Twilight and Flash begin to say I cross my heart to die stick a cupcake in my eye. Twilight said if you break pinkie promise something is going to happen to you. Flash Sentry said I won't do that I will put my honor and life on my entire being. Twilight said to Flash and Spike to let go. Twilight's group walk to exit of the Crystal Empire. As they walked to the exit, they walk into Derpy. Twilight and Flash fell to the ground while Spike try to grab Derpy, but his body went to the ground while Derpy fell on Spike saying sorry. Twilight shake her head and she said what is going on. Flash Sentry went back on his hoofs to grab Twilight to make stand once more. Twilight said thank you to Flash while she blush once more to thank him. Derpy talk to Spike and she said that would you take to Dr. Hooves. Spike said sure, but I have ask Twilight. Twilight said you may go Spike. Spike said let go Muffin. Ditzy Doo said I will fly you there with me Spike and I have a map. Twilight and Flash said goodbye Spike. Spike and Derpy said that goodbye to Twilight and Flash as they went off to the sky and waving to them. Flash Sentry said now what we going to Twilight. Twilight answered she said that we are going to Canterlot to see Celestia to check out where did this book came from. Flash said can you show me the book. Twilight said sure just me take out the book from my bags. Twilight is looking for the mysterious book that has a mushroom in the front of the cover of the book. Twilight said hmm here it is, Twilight grab the book and it to Flash to see it. Flash grab the book from Twilight and he said thank you Twilight. Flash try to read the book, but it was in different language that make it difficult for him to the book. Flash said umm Twilight it seem to be foreign to here and he give it back to Twilight and he remain confused. Twilight said it alright that you don't understand the book. Flash said we should probably go right now Twilight, so we don't miss the train unless you want to fly there. Twilight said I guess let fly to there. Twilight ask Flash to carry some of her bags. Flash said alright. Twilight gave the bags to him. Twilight and Flash begin to fly with bags with no effort, but Twilight wasn't as good as Flash was flying, so Flash was helping Twilight to fly right. Twilight said thank you Flash. Flash said no worry there I think, but I need to teach you how to fly properly later for now let get ready to fly over Canterlot to land over there. One hour later, Twilight hit a could, but Flash catch her and he said are you are ok. Twilight said yes as she blushes Twilight went back on her hoofs and fly again as well did Flash fly over the cloud to kick it to vanish the cloud, so Twilight wouldn't hit it again or another ponies at least. Twilight and Flash went back to flying to Canterlot to see Celestia about the mysterious book. On the way, Twilight and Flash saw a V-shaped formation of bird flying to the south; however, their eyes went to different positions to the north direction. During the time, Derpy and Spike was looking the map, but they are having some troubles, so they went to closest land, which was Manehattan. Spike said that we should land there and Derpy shake her head up and down then they went down clashing derpish down to the ground while Spike was stirring Derpy where to land or to crash into. Few minutes passed, Twilight and Flash landed on Canterlot while just ignore Twilight for bit until Moon Dancer, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine says hello Twilight then ponies swarm the princess with happiness and they ask her questions. Twilight said few minutes to speak to you all, but thank everypony. After Twilight answered them, they went away doing their business while Twilight's old friends said how you been doing Twilight and how was your day. Twilight's old friends lead Twilight and Flash to a café to get a drink of juice to talk their life while this happen Spike and Ditzy Doo were walking until a city dweller yell at them because they accidentally bump into him, which make drop his newspaper. Derpy said sorry and went down covering her ears while Spike is trying to carry her back, so the angrily city dweller won't attack from that. The city dweller went on grabbing the newspaper and he went on his way on to his workplace, which was hard on him for sometimes because his boss was giving a ship load of paperwork to do, which strain and stress overtime doing his job, so to let it go, he yelled at people for the simple thing that they did to him. One hour passed, Derpy and Spike were tire of running that when they saw Dr. Whooves. Dr. Whooves says Muffin what are you doing here. Ditzy Doo said you need to go to work on the invention of the game console. Dr. Whooves said that I went to Manehattan to get the parts unless you got the parts. Derpy said I hasn't because I was running away from the angrily city dweller, but he seem to not follow me. Dr. Whooves said you weren't hurt or did you. Ditzy Doo said no, I have not why. Dr. Whooves says just wondering. Spike said sorry to discursive your argument, but we need to the part your new invention. Dr. Whooves said that where at the time, we need to hurry before we are late for store or the store will close, which is no good at all. At the same time, Twilight and Flash have finally arrive the castle where Princess Celestia live on right now. The guard said hello Twilight and how was your day. Twilight said it been crazy, but I think I be already. The guard welcome Princess Twilight entering the castle while Flash walk slowly in, but then something happen it was a leak of water that was coming off the crack of the castle. Twilight fix the crack and the guards said thank you for fixing the crack, we didn't know that there was crack, but now we saw you, we will work harder than ever before. Twilight said no need. Flash and Twilight walk to the castle, once they went inside there were no turning back at the moment because the door close behind us, but we keep on moving forward as we walk through the hallway, we waves to the guard on the way to the throne room of the Princess Celestia. As we walk to the throne room, we saw Octavia Melody. Octavia said hello Twilight have was your day was going. Twilight said not bad about you Octavia. Octavia said I think I am lost in the castle, but I am purpose to play my violin to Princess Celestia. Octavia continue to says can you take me to the throne room. Twilight said yes, you can with us. In the same time, Spike and Derpy follow Dr. Whooves to the shop that he needs to get the parts for his new invention that he is making currently, but having some problems with it because he did not have the part to make it completely. Dr. Whooves have found the store called Bucket and Bolt. They went the store and inside the store, there was barely any people except for the clerk. Dr. Whooves show the list of stuff that he need to the clerk, the clerk took him to a bucket full of parts that needed, so he bought the whole bucket full of stuff including two more buckets with different stuff full of goodies. Dr. Whooves gave the 3 big gems and a bag of bits to the clerk t tip him as well. Ditzy Doo, Spike, and Dr. Whooves went on the way to Ponyville , once they got to the train station and they got the train ticket, the train arrive on time, so we can go on it on time. Twenty-five minutes passed, Twilight, Flash, and Octavia have finally the throne room of Celestia. Celestia said what are you doing here Twilight and Flash, but Octavia I know why you are here to play violin to me. Octavia begin to play her violin while Twilight give the book to Celestia. Celestia said that I have see this before, it from the mushroom kingdom, but it is not in this universe, but a different one. Twilight said how did the book went to Equestria. Celestia said that there might have been a portal leak near Las Pegasus on the ground. Twilight said can you give the map for it. Celestia said I have no map of the mushroom kingdom, but I do have some information. Celestia continue to say that there is a princess call Peach and her hero is Mario. Mario's companion are Luigi and Yoshi. Celestia said that all know and soon you learn more even me. Twilight's cutie mark was glowing, Twilight teleport with Flash to her castle home. Once they got there, the map point to somewhere under Las Pegasus, but it was not know to Flash or Twilight. Twilight and Flash teleport to the train station then they got train tickets. They went on the train, but soon after discovering that something was different than they thought, so they check nothing, they said it clear now. Twilight found a mushroom creature and a turtle-like creature, but they were speaking in different regular animal and they were walking on legs, which Twilight and Flash found that discursive to their brain for some reasons. Twilight said let go Flash then she did goodbye to Celestia and Octavia. Twilight teleport with Flash to her castle home as soon she wave to Celestia goodbye. Derpy and Spike was following Dr. Whooves over all the city of Manehattan, once he got all the parts to build his new invention, they left the train station to get the tickets, once they got the train tickets, the train arrive at time to let them on it, and few minutes before the train left the station, we sat down to our seat, which was C Class Seats. Ditzy Doo said that can you show me the invention right after you finish Dr. Whooves. Dr. Whooves said sure, but be careful with it ok Muffin. Derpy said yes I will. Spike said so you are making a new invention, I hope it is good. Dr. Whooves said that so you are the princess assistant Spike right. Spike said no, I just like to help ponies. Dr. Whooves said sorry about it, but we need to carry on our mission to create my new invention. Spike said what is the your new invention. Dr. Whooves answered with eccentric and he said that this invention can let put your fantasy or your dream and play as the character such as saving a pony princess or war. Spike said sound great. Dr. Whooves said it si great, but I need the part to handle electric through the invention, so you won't be playing it yet sadly but you will maybe a prototype or setting like that. Thirteen minutes later, Twilight and Flash landed on the near of Las Pegasus, which is the ground. Twilight was looking while Flash follow her, but then they sudden fall into a hole that they didn't know it was there. Once they got up from the ground, there was no one to get out. Flash saw a portal-like thing and Twilight guess it is the human world. Twilight suggest that we should we walk in. Flash said maybe we should wait, but they would be no fun would it, so let go. Twilight grab Flash's hoofs and they went in the portal-like thing then everything went dark.


End file.
